Sandra & Ross
by Soniuuus
Summary: Sandra es una joven adolescente que trata de ayuda r sus padres en un trabajo de verano. ¿ A quién conocerá gracias a eso?
1. Chapter 1

Era el primer verano que Sandra trabajaba. Su padre necesitaba un sueldo más así que consiguió colocarla en una tienda de antigüedades. Pero no quería. No tenía ni idea de nada. La primera vez que entró en la tienda fue hace unas dos semanas. Pasó mucho miedo. Había muñecos por todas partes. Y máquinas del año de la pera, en cuya superficie ya se había fijado el polvo como si de pintura se tratase. Miles de joyas viejas y al fondo de la tienda, un gran armario. Como el de Narnia. Pero daba más miedo.

Al final Sandra aceptó el trabajo. Parte del sueldo iría a su bolsillo. Y no tendría que hacer mucho.

Era su primer día. Estaba muy nerviosa, intentó hacerse la raya pero se manchó todo el ojo. No sabía qué ponerse. ¿Cómo visten los dependientes en una tienda de antigüedades? Cogió un pantalón negro y una camisa a cuadros y salió corriendo. Ya llegaba tarde.

Las tres de la tarde. Un cliente interesado en una de las muñecas. Y un matrimonio encaprichado con un sofá. Cerraba la tienda para ir a comer cuando un joven alto y rubio en un skate se cayó a su lado. Sandra enrojeció. ¡Qué guapo es!

-Vaya, parece que me falta práctica.

-Mmmm, sí eso parece—Cada vez mas roja. Intenta contenerse y no temblar demasiado. Intenta ayudarle pero Sandra cae a su lado. Se siente ridícula. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Ouch, ¿Estás bien? Somos dos patosos.-Suelta una gran carcajada. Su sonrisa es perfecta. Se queda mirando su boca. Buscando que ambas encajen. Pero no. No es el momento.

-Sí estoy bien. Gracias…

-Bueno como mínimo me dejarás invitarte a cenar ¿no?, creo que hasta te sangra la rodilla.. .por mi culpa.

¿Qué digo? Joder, que harían mis amigas. ¿Qué me dirían? Mierda.

-Mmm claro, supongo, osea no te conozco. ¿Qué?

-Te recojo aquí a las nueve. -Se acerca a su cuello, y sube hacia su mejilla dejándola un beso. Que no la deja indiferente.

-Claro, y ¿a dónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás, tú ponte guapa.

-¿Y qué le digo a mis padres? ¿Me voy a cenar con un desconocido vale? No os preocupéis por mí, volveré tarde. -Con su típica cara irónica.

-La excusa muy buena no es, estoy segura que algo se te ocurrirá.

Entonces se agacha y coge el skate, la mira de arriba abajo con su mirada seductora. Todo un tigre. Y se aleja poco a poco. Los suficiente para que Sandra se derrita con su buen trasero. Es perfecto. Y ni si quiera sabe cómo se llama. Más tarde lo sabrá.

Ninguno de los dos sabe lo interesante que esa noche será para ambos.


	2. Chapter 2

Son las ocho y cuarto. Ha tenido que abrir la tienda. Lo peor de todo es que trabaja sola y nadie la puede cubrir los turnos si tiene planes. Por la tarde se han acercado dos turistas japoneses y los ha conseguido timar un poco. Todo sea por una buena causa. Después se ha pasado una señora muy interesada en unos cromos de béisbol antiguos para su marido. Ha conseguido vender unas cuantas cosas. Y ha ganado una cita. No está nada mal para un primer día.

Ha cerrado antes para irse a arreglar. ¿Qué se pone? No sabe a dónde va. Y si la lleva a un descampado y ya sabes… ¡Pero qué tonta es! Como la va a hacer eso. Y si la lleva a su casa. O a un restaurante de lujo. O a un Burger King! No se va a presentar con tacones allí…

Va hacia el espejo de su habitación. Se mira, respira hondo y coge el estuche de maquillaje. Se hace la raya a medias. No quiere parecer muy arreglada. Se coloca una diadema que la regaló su prima y unas pulseras fosforitas. Coge un poco de sombra gris y se la aplica en la parte del lacrimal. Perfecta. Ahora el armario. El mayor problema de una adolescente.

Duda entre una camiseta rosa de tirantes o un top corto negro. Hace mucho calor así que se decide por el top y unos vaqueros desteñidos. Por último elige unas converse. Coge las llaves y el monedero y lo coloca en su bolso. Se mete el Samsung Galaxy Ace en el bolsillo y sale a la calle. Tiene veinte minutos hasta la tienda. Le vendrá bien despejarse. Llega y de lejos lo ve llegar. Lleva una camisa blanca impecable y unos vaqueros informales.

¿Qué hace? ¿Le grita hola? ¿Salta a sus brazos? ¿Qué? Está muy cerca mierda, no puedo pensar. Bah. Sandra cállate.

-Vaya, estás muy sexy ¿no?

Joder, sabía que tenía que haber cogido la rosa

-Claro, aprendí de ti. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?—Pregunta con cierto misterio.

-Me llamo Ross, Ross Lynch.

-Bueno, yo me llamo Sandra, Sandra a secas. No me gusta mi apellido.

-Seguro que es perfecto. Como tú.

¿Qué leches le respondo yo a eso?

-Bueno..

-Nos vamos mejor. No me gusta este barrio, ¿dónde vives tú?

-Vivo donde el parque, sabes dónde ¿verdad?

-Me parece que sí. Está lleno de borrachos. Me parece que te acompañaré a casa después de cenar.-Ambos ríen. Parece una pareja que se conoce desde siempre.

-Una vez te vi por allí con una amiga creo…Llovía y tu parecía que llamabas a alguien.

Sandra ríe. Aquel momento fue bastante incómodo.

-Bueno sí, me acuerdo bastante bien. Ya te lo contaré más adelante.

¿Ha dicho más adelante? No quiere parecer pesada. Dios y si le está agobiando.

-Eso espero. Me tienes intrigado.

-Y… ¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos a la playa del rio. ¿te apetece?

- ¡Claro! Y la cena supongo que la llevas tú ahí. -Señala una cestita pequeña.

-Me has pillado. -Se sonríen.

-Vaya parece que el río sigue verde. ¿Sabes qué? Se llama lenteja de agua.

Y así siguen la conversación hasta llegar a las fuentes.

-Yo prefiero cuando sale el vapor. -Comenta Sandra.

-La verdad que sí es muy refrescante y no te calas. Entremos.

Ambos entran. Hay vapor por todos lados. Nada más existe. Solos dos. Que se funden una mirada. Entonces se disparan los chorros y Sandra justo se encuentra de pie encima de uno de ellos. Ross lo ve y rápidamente la coge de la cintura y la atrae para sí. Están muy cerca. Notan sus latidos. El cielo lleno de estrellas. Ross se agacha. Y mira con deseo sus labios. Baja su mano derecha y la introduce en su camiseta.


End file.
